Evil Monk
|-|Original= About Evil Monks are semi-dangerous enemies that appear in several chapters. Fortunately they don't have any added benefits to their attacks. There are three varieties of them: Standard This variant is the least threatening. They appear in the Atrium Complex. They wear gray, ragged clothes, carry axes and have hoods on their heads completely obscuring their faces. They will rush at the player and attack with their axes. When they have little health, they will throw axe at the player and die at the same time. They appear in The Cathedrale and Forbidden Valley in Painkiller: Resurrection, Spikes in Painkiller: Redemption and in Angkor in Painkiller: Reccuring Evil. Enhanced This version appears in the Cathedral. They wear green, ragged and bloodied clothes instead of gray, and carry two small axes instead on one big axe. Their skin is also green. This version is more dangerous because they everytime will throw one axe at the player without dying. They appear in The Cathedrale in Painkiller: Resurrection, in Spikes in Painkiller: Redemption and in Angkor in Painkiller: Reccuring Evil. Supreme This version appears in the Old Monastery. They wear gold-black, regal looking clothes and are armed with a torch. This version is dangerous because they can attack the player from distance with sticky, explosive bombs that can do a lot of damage. In the melee, they attack by setting fire to the player using a torch or by creating a flamethrower with their torches, so be sure to keep them at bay. They also appear in The Cathedrale in Painkiller: Resurrection Spikes and Old Underground in Painkiller: Redemption. Audio When Supreme Evil Monk notices you: Notice 1/evilv3_halt1: Notice 2/evilv3_halt2: Notice 3/evilv3_halt3: Notice 4/evilv3_halt4: Trivia/Theories *They may be based off of leaders of satanic cults, especially the Supreme versions. *They are also encountered in Hell, but are almost invisible and have no added bonuses to their attacks. *The Standard and Enhanced version have an alternate variation in which they will automatically throw their axes on spawn, after that they will suicide. *Despite the fact that the Enhanced version has two axes, after throwing one it will still suicide. *It is the first enemy alongside Barrel Vampire, Standard Hell Biker, Loki, Spider, Amputee, Electro Freak, Ice Samurai, Leper Monk, Barrel Beast, Bag Baby, Preacher, Panzerspider, Winged Demon, Deto, Exploding Hen to be known to commit suicide. |-|Hell & Damnation= About Evil Monks are semi-dangerous enemies that appear in several chapters. Fortunately they don't have any added benefits to their attacks. There are three varieties of them: Standard This variant is the least threatening. They appear in the Atrium Complex. They wear gray, ragged clothes, carry axes and have hoods on their heads completely obscuring their faces. They love to rush at the player with their axes to slice Daniel. They appear in Atrium Complex, Colosseum, Conclave and Asylum. Enhanced This version appears in the Cathedral. They wear gold-black, regal looking clothes instead of gray ones, and carry two small axes instead on one big axe. This version is more dangerous because they everytime will throw one axe at the player without dying. They appear in Cathedral, Colosseum, Conclave and Asylum. Supreme This version appears in the Monastery and Ruins. They wear gold-red, regal looking clothes and are armed with a torch. This version is dangerous because they can attack the player from distance with sticky, explosive bombs that can do a lot of damage. In the melee, they attack by setting fire to the player using a torch or by creating a flamethrower with their torches, so be sure to keep them at bay. Audio When Enhanced Evil Monk notices you: Notice 1/evilv3_halt1: Notice 2/evilv3_halt2: Notice 3/evilv3_halt3: Notice 4/evilv3_halt4: Trivia/Theories *They may be based off of leaders of satanic cults, especially the Supreme versions. *For unknown reasons, the voices Enhanced Monks have the voices of Supreme Monks and vice versa. Category:Monsters Category:Painkiller Monsters Category:Painkiller Hell & Damnation Monsters